disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Lightyear/Gallery
Images of Buzz Lightyear from the Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command franchises. Promotional Buzz3.jpg|Buzz Toy Story.jpg|Promo for Toy Story Toy Story Toons logo woody buzz no text.jpg Toystorychase.jpg Home billboard v1.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Promational_Art.jpg Youve-Got-a-Friend-In-Me.jpg TSTTF-Pixar-billboard.jpg Toy-Story.jpg BuzzSciencePixar.jpg|The Science Behind Pixar promo BuzzSciencePixar2.png Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Toy Story 2 Poster.jpg Buzz Lightyear Flying.jpg Buzz Lightyear Running.jpg buzz-lightyear-wallpaper-3.jpg toy_story_three_ver4.jpg Starcommand.jpg TeamLightyear.png Buzz01.jpg Toy Story 4 Buzz teaser poster.jpg Buzz Lightyear 1.png Buzz Lightyear 2.png Buzz Lightyear 4.png Toy Story 4 Chinese New Years Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg TS4 - Buzz Lightyear portrait.jpg Toy Story 4 Reunited poster.jpeg Toy Story 4 character poster - Buzz Lightyear.jpg Toy Story 4 Dolby Cinema poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 3.jpg Concept Art Buzzconceptart01.png Buzzconceptart02.png Buzzconceptart03.png Buzzconceptart04.png Buzzconceptart05.png Buzzconceptart06.png Buzzlightyearconceptart12.png Screenshots ''Toy Story AndyandBuzzSleeping.jpg|Andy and Buzz sleeping Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2735.jpg|Buzz choking after Woody accidentally opens his helmet Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2759.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Buzz angrily confronts Woody toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|Buzz furiously lunges at Woody toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3659.jpg|Buzz angrily closes his helmet on Woody's hand toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3746.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4075.jpg Buzz-woody-sid.jpg Buzz-sid-and-woody.jpg Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5728.jpg|Buzz gets hit by stairs Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5757.jpg|Buzz realized that he can't fly after falling flat on the floor and severed his left arm Hannah Phillips Screenshot 5.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 6.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5844.jpg|Buzz as Mrs. Nesbitt Hannah Phillips Screenshot 7.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 8.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg|Buzz after having his arm reattached by the Mutant Toys Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6626.jpg Sid and Buzz.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8162.jpg|Buzz gasp in horror seeing Scud running up to Woody Supporting-toys-rc-car.jpg|Buzz was on RC and was being chased by Scud Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg|Woody and Buzz almost get hit by a car Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8911.jpg Toystory 761.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9143.jpg Toy Story 2 buzz american speech.jpg|Buzz's speech in the US version Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3737.jpg|Buzz's speech in the international version Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5101.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5108.jpg|"Oh no..." Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5114.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5119.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.jpg Toy Story 2 012.JPG Whoisthetruebuzz.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg Buzzsayinggoodbyetoother.jpg Andy s toys vs Stinky Pete.PNG Prospector stinky pete and andy s toys.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9815.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9825.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10097.jpg Toy Story 3 Toy-Story-3-.jpg Look at toys.jpg Lotso Abrazitos 800.jpg Lotso hugging buzz.png Lotso-buzz-jessie-woody-hamm.jpg Big 0toy story 3 55.jpg Picture-toy-story-3.png Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3269.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-4511.jpg big baby and buzz.jpg Buzz Lightyear, Lotso, and Ken.jpg Toy3story-buzz-lotso.jpg Lotso-and-Buzz.jpg Lotso.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg Buzz and Jessie dancing 2..jpg|Jessie and Buzz dancing together Buzz-and-Jessie-s-dance-jessie-toy-story-.jpg Toy Story 4 Toy Story 4 (3).png Toy_Story_4_(5).png Toy Story 4 (30).png Toy Story 4 (43).png Toy Story 4 (45).png Toy Story 4 (65).png Toy Story 4 (66).png Toy Story 4 (67).png Toy Story 4 (70).png Toy Story 4 (62).png Toy Story 4 (63).png Toy Story 4 (73).jpg TS4 imag.jpg Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 6.PNG toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10340.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10483.jpg|"To infinity..." Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz_Lightyear_of_Starcommand_Cartoon-500x375.jpg|Team Lightyear Buzz Tells Mira That He is So Ready To Party.PNG|Buzz tells Mira he is so ready to party The LGMs Tell Buzz This Could Take Some Time.PNG Zurg26.jpg Zurg21.jpg Zurg20.jpg Zurg09.jpg Lightyear.jpg Tlshrug.jpg Mrbz.jpg Mirabz55.jpg Mirabuzz.jpg Mira11.png XR31.jpg XR25.jpg Buzz&LGM.png buzz02.jpg Gravitina02.jpg Gravitina01.jpg Buzzlightyear fight.jpg|Buzz fighting NOS-4-A2 Screenshot (19).png|Buzz in prison jumpsuit Buzz Hears Laser Fire.PNG|Buzz Hears Laser Fire Buzz Lightyear Finally Found Something to Do.PNG|Buzz Lightyear Finally Found Something to do Star Smasher.png Blosc3.png Buzz & Ozma's First Kiss.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (1).jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (3).jpg Buzz & Ozma.jpg Buzz and Ozma almost kiss.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (2).jpg famous line come in star command.png|"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command." buzzcast.png Bonnie & Buzz - Eye of the Tempest (2).png Bonnie & Buzz - Eye of the Tempest (1).png Toy Story That Time Forgot TSTTF-Woody-Buzz-Fall.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Trixie-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg TSTTF-battlesaurs-toys.jpg Toy Story Toons Ttoon2_47cs.pub16_197.jpg Toy-story-of-horror-ftr.jpg Toy-story.jpg Toy story of terror 2013.jpg Toy story of terror sky movies ad.jpg Toystory terror 616.jpg Pixar-hawaiian-vacation-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Miscellaneous Buzz-in-Nemo-easter-egg-post.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's cameo as one of the toys in the Dentist's Waiting Room in ''Finding Nemo Buzz Lightyear in Bedtime Stories.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's appearance in Bedtime Stories Coco Cameos plaza.png|Buzz Lightyear as a piñata in Coco Buzz Lightyear.jpg Donaldbuzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz in the House of Mouse episode "House Ghosts" Woody Jessie Buzz cameo 2.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 119.png|Buzz in Ralph Breaks the Internet Toy Story 4 first look.png|Buzz in the Toy Story 4 teaser trailer Toy Story 4 - Ducky and Bunny.jpg|Buzz and Woody meet Ducky and Bunny Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad 2.jpg Incredible Play.png Woody & Buzz - Disney Cruise Line Commercial.jpg|Buzz and Woody in a Disney Cruise Line commercial Buzz in Disneyland Resort Commercial.jpg|Buzz in a Disneyland Resort commercial Buzz in Disneyland Resort Commercial 2.jpg Toy Story Characters - Pixar Pier at Disney California Adventure Commercial.jpg|Toy Story characters in Pixar Pier at Disney California Adventure commercial Video games Unused Buzz Summon Model KHIIFM.png|Buzz's model in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Toy Story 3 Game Buzz Flying.jpeg|Buzz in Toy Story 3: The Video Game Toy Story 3 Game Promo 1.jpeg Toy Story 3 Game Promo 3.jpeg Toy Story 3 Game Promo 4.jpeg Space Suit.JPG|Buzz in Kinect: Disneyland Adventures Buzz woody-screenshot.jpg|Buzz in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure 005341.jpg KinectRushADisneyPixarAdventure 0010.jpg Buzz Lightyear DI Render.png|Buzz in Disney INFINITY BuzzLightyear_Disney_Infinity_Render2.png Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 6.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 13.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 11.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 10.jpeg ToyBox UnexpectedPairings 1.jpg ToyBox UnexpectedPairings 2.jpg Toybox merida 1.jpg Disney infinity aladdin jasmine toy box 2.jpg BuzzLightyear.png|Buzz in Disney Crossy Road Mrs.Nesbitt.jpg Spanish_Buzz.png Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png Buzz_Lightyear_Disney_Magic_Kingdoms_Welcome_Screen.png|Buzz in Disney Magic Kingdoms EmojiBlitzBuzz.png|Buzz emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Cars.png|Buzz on the Cars app icon. Buzz LightyearDH.png|Buzz in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Buzz Lightyear KHIII.png|Buzz in Kingdom Hearts III Kingdom Hearts III 85.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 82.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 81.jpg KHIII Toy Story Rocket.png KH3 Let's Play Toy Story.png Toy Story Drop.jpg DHBM-loading Screen.png Disney Parks and other live appearances caitlin12.jpg|Buzz with Woody at one of the Disney Parks New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. 03 - Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Buzz's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. BuzzLightyearToyinTheScienceofAdventurewithNASA.jpg BuzzLightyearToyinTheScienceofAdventurewithNASA2.jpg BuzzLightyearandRCinWaltDisneyWorld.jpg Buzz Lightyear HKDL.jpg Buzz Lightyear.JPG Buzz Lightyear 2.JPG New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. SHDR Toy Story Land Groundbreaking.jpg BuzzAndWoody in Carsland.png|Cars versions of Buzz & Woody In Cars Land Toy Car Story poster.png Buzz Lightyear Topiary.jpg|Buzz Topiary at Epcot Merchandise Toy_Story_Collection_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg|The real life toy version of Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger (Toy Story Collection) by Thinkway Toys Buzz Lightyear Dart Pin.jpg Buzz Pin.jpg Buzz Lightyear Ship Pin.jpg Buzz Figurine.jpg Wyoming Pin.png Funko Pop! Buzz Lightyear.jpg Toystorycharactersmickeypins.jpg Disneycharacterpins.png disneylandbuzz.png|A Disneyland pin with Buzz on it buzzastroblasterspin.jpg|Astro Blasters Buzz pin buzzlightyearwdcc.jpg buzzcalendernovember2002.png milliondreamstoystory.png|Features Buzz dressed as Woody buzzwoodychristmaspresents.jpg buzzmickeyhead.jpg buzzvinylmation.png|Buzz vinylmation pin Chipndaleasbuzznwoody.png|Chip and Dale as Buzz and Woody Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure - 12''.jpeg Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure - 12'' In Box.jpeg disney_plushes.png buzz_plush.jpg Buzz Blasts.jpg Buzz Lightyear Light-Up Helmet for Boys.jpg Buzz Lightyear Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Buzz Lightyear Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Disney Toy Story Buzz TOT pin.jpg Buzz Lightyear Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png D23-toy-story-mugs.jpg Hikari_ClearBuzz_Figure.png Tsum Tsum Pencil Case 1.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 07.jpg|LEGO Buzz Lightyear LEGO_BUZZ.png Duplo_Buzz_with_wings.png Itty bitty buzz lightyear.jpg Pizza Planet Truck POP.png Mrs. Nesbitt POP.jpg Blastin'_Buzz.jpg LEGO BUZZ DIRTY.png Lego_Buzz_Lightyear_Alarm_Clock.jpg Disney_Crossy_Road_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg LEGO_Buzz_Lightyear_Watch.jpg Mr._Potato_Head_as_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Water_Bottle.jpeg Buzz_Lightyear_Light_Chaser_Toy.jpeg Buzz_Lightyear_Hooded_Rash_Guard_for_Kids.jpeg 7512002529609.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Backpack.jpeg Toy_Story_Basic_Buzz_Wing_Pack.jpg Toy_Story_Buzz_Lightyear_Space_Ranger_Cuffs.jpeg Toy_Story_3_Buzz_Lightyear_Deluxe_Action_Wing_Pack.jpg Toy_Story_3_-_Buzz_Lightyear_Ultra_Blast_Gauntlet.jpeg Toy_Story_Power_Up_Buzz_Lightyear_Talking_Action_Figure.jpeg Buzz_Lightyear_Water_Blaster.jpeg Buzz_Lightyear_Costume_PJ_Pals.jpeg Mickey_Mouse_Buzz_Lightyear_Ear_Headband.jpeg Power_Blaster_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Power_Projector_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Bubble_Blower_Toy.jpeg Buzz_Lightyear_Ultimate_Talking_Action_FIgure.jpg Intergalactic_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Hawaiian_Vacation_Buzz_Lightyear.jpeg Buzz_and_Woody_Pajamas.jpeg Power_Punch_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Solar_Patroller_Buzz.jpg Holiday_Hero_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Happy_Napper.jpg Buzz_Lightyrear_Happy_Napper_(Rocket).jpg Stealth_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Interstellar_Buzz_Lightyear_(Green).jpg Interstellar_Buzz_Lightyear_(Blue).jpg Interstellar_Buzz_Lightyear_(Purple).jpg Chrome_Buzz.jpg Infrared_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Turbo_Glo_Buzz_Lightyear.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_-_The_Infinity_Edition.jpg Mcdonald39s-toy-story-4-happy-meal-19.jpeg Buzzmax.jpg|Baymax as Buzz Lightyear Miscellaneous Pixar-canada1.png D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Disney_Adventures_Magazine_cover_November_30_1996_Toy_Story.jpg January24th.png|Buzz's page in Disneystrology A Merry Christmas Cookbook.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Category:Character galleries Category:Toy Story galleries Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries